Olympus High School
by EmpressOfEasternCommonwealth
Summary: What if the Heroes of Olympus characters weren't demigods? Welcome to Olympus High School, home of students with ADD, ADHD, and dyslexia. Enter Nico di Angelo, the new Italian kid that Will Solace can't help crushing on. But Nico's shields might just be hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In case you were in doubt, I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Well, I might be.**

Will swung into class cheerily, Lou Ellen right behind him.

"I don't understand how you can be so happy on the Monday after winter break. It's 7:40, and you're already wide awake!"

"What? We have a new student, and I always try to make a good first impression. You know how important they are," Will replied indignantly.

Lou Ellen ran her hand through her green hair and groaned. "Hush up, sunshine."

Will smirked and sat down. Hazel, one of the freshmen, walked in with the cutest boy Will had ever seen next to her. He had messy black hair that covered his nearly-black eyes, intensely pale skin, and an aviator's jacket. He was just over five foot. Hazel was whispering in his ear, and he looked nervous. Will was in love. His life was amazing.

Mrs. Dodds called the class to order before asking Hazel to introduce the new kid.

"Hey everybody," Hazel called, "This is my new brother Nico di Angelo. He's 15 and from Italy." Nico smiled weakly.

"It's nice to have you in my class, Nico," Mrs. Dodds said. "You can sit in the empty desk over there next to Will."

His life wasn't just amazing, he realized. It was _perfect_!

Nico walked over and sat down next to Will, staring at the floor the whole time. Gosh, the kid was shy.

"Will Solace," he said, extending his hand. Nico just looked at him. Will lowered his hand. Okay. This was going to be interesting, all right.

Class started and Will re-entered the world of school. But he couldn't stop himself from glancing over at the boy next to him occasionally.

* * *

Nico looked around the cafeteria. He didn't see Hazel's bouncing curls, and she was the only person he knew apart from Frank, her kinda nerdy boyfriend who he also didn't see.

"Hey," a voice called from behind him. He jumped, almost spilling his food everywhere. An older girl with short black hair and blue highlights caught his tray, startling him even more. Lightning-fast reflexes, that girl.

"You're the new kid, right? Nico?" The girl queried.

He nodded as the girl beckoned over someone else.

"The name's Thalia," she said, "And this is Reyna, my girlfriend." Reyna was about the same age as Thalia, with long brown hair and matching eyes. "Anyway," Thalia continued, "Seeing as you don't have anyone to sit with, you're sitting with us." And she dragged Nico over to a table in the corner, where a blonde girl was sitting engrossed in a book.

"So, how do you like Olympus High? Kind of a stuck up name in my opinion, but, nobody asked me, per usual. Oh, this is Annabeth, who is just going to sit there and read about architecture or something the whole time. Annabeth!"

The girl's head jerked up. "Oh, hi. You're Hazel's brother, right? Annabeth Chase." She waved a little before returning to her book.

Nico watched as Thalia stole Reyna's apple and took a big bite out of it. "Um, school's pretty good so far, I guess." He really wasn't sure what reply Thalia wanted. But since she nodded, he continued. "The kids here are kind of, um,"

"Crazy?" Thalia interjected. Nico nodded. He was doing that a lot today.

"Do you know where Hazel is?"

Thalia shook her head. "Probably off snogging Frank in the library again."

Reyna rolled her eyes, but everyone laughed. Nico even chuckled a little.

Thalia threw her arm around Reyna's shoulders and started pointing people out to Nico. "Those are the Stoll brothers, right pair of troublemakers, but kind of fun." This was said of two sandy-haired boys with identical grins. They were surrounded by a small group of people that Thalia completely ignored. She then pointed to a table with an uncanny amount of pink. "Then there's Airhead Central. Only a few people there with a brain in their pretty little heads. The one with the blond hair and the purple shirt, that's my brother, Jason, and Reyna's current vice president and ex-crush. Ow! That hurt, Reyna! Percy, the dark-haired one next to him, is Annabeth's boyfriend. She wuvs him. Piper, the crazy-pretty brunette, that's Jason's girlfriend. Reyna's finally stopped hating her. Took her long enough. Over there's the jocks and the metal shop kids." She was now pointing to a different table with a short, impish looking boy standing on it. "The kid standing on the table is Leo. Mental, that one. Clarisse, the buff, mean-looking one, she's captain of wrestling, hockey, basically anything that you can give someone a black eye in. Then there's the artsy people. Lou Ellen, the green hair, Rachel, Percy's old crush-y thing, Cecil, Will,"

"I sit next to him in math," Nico interjected, happy to finally recognize someone. As Thalia pointed towards the blond, he looked towards the two. Will then blushed and looked away. Nico shrugged and turned back to Thalia.

"Yeah, he's nice enough. Junior, I think. Don't know him well. Anyway, over there in the corner by himself is Octavian. I'd suggest staying away from him, he's creepy. And, that's about it. You now know everyone important. You're a sophomore, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'm a senior, and Reyna and Annie over here are juniors."  
"Don't call me Annie," the blonde said, not raising her eyes from her book. Thalia ignored her.

Reyna, finally able to get a word in edgewise, asked, "What class do you have next, Nico?"

"Um, World History with Brunner."

"You're lucky. He's the only teacher who can control this group. Not sure who thought it would be a good idea to put all the ADD, ADHD, and dyslexic kids in the same school- Anyway, have fun. I think Jason's in that class."

"You'd know!" Thalia interrupted.

"Shut up, Thals. Annabeth, we need to go to class!"

Annabeth, Thalia, and Reyna left. Nico followed Jason to Brunner's class. When they entered the classroom, he was amazed at the decor. He was pretty sure that was a real sword hanging on the wall. Cool.

However, when he looked around at the students' he didn't see anyone that he'd actually met. Then the impish boy (Lee?) ran up and threw his arm around Nico. Gosh, these people were touchy.

"Nick, my man! How's it going?"

Nico stared dumbstruck for a minute before stuttering, "It's N-Nico."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, welcome to Olympus High School for the Crazy, Mental, and Utterly Delirious! I'm Leo Valdez, and this is the room of history obsessing by Mr. Brunner."

"Leo," a girl called, "Quit creeping him out! Sorry, Nico. Don't worry, we aren't all this psychotic. It's just Leo. I'm Piper by the way."

Nico raised his hand in greeting. Jason's girlfriend. Piper gestured to the seat next to her, and Nico took it, after shrugging out of Leo's grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

"That new boy's looking at us, Will," Lou Ellen observed.

Will turned around to see that Lou was right. Thalia was pointing in his direction, and Nico was looking at him, while saying something to the older girl. Will blushed and looked back down at his food.

"Who knew you'd be the shy one?"

"Hush, Lou! We all know you haven't admitted your crush yet, after, what's it been now, three years?"

"Oooh," Cecil cut in, "Who does Lou have a crush on? And how come nobody thought to tell me?"

Lou Ellen blushed. "I don't have a crush on anyone, Will. Shut up!" Will raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled. It was almost bad how easy it was to mess with her.

She glared. "Back to the original topic, namely the cute boy who keeps staring at Will. So, do you think he's gay? Because otherwise, we might as well not bother."

Cecil shrugged. "It's always a possibility. Never would have guessed Reyna and Thalia were going to start dating. I say we give him a chance to be gay. Everyone should have a chance to be gay. Also to be straight, but whatever."

Will rolled his eyes. "Cecil, shut up. This is all irrelevant."

"Buzzkill," Lou Ellen complained. "It is completely relevant, because I want my little Will to have his first kiss at some point."

"I'm not the only one who's never been kissed!" Will glared as everyone laughed at him. "I'm not!"

Once she had finished laughing, Lou Ellen continued. "So, how do we figure out if he's gay? They should have a detector for that. Like a metal detector, except it beeps if you're gay."

Will facepalmed. His friends were insane. "We were bloody discussing Hunger Games, and I had a bloody point!"

Lou Ellen just rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "But we are discussing the cute new Italian boy, and I have a bloody point."

"Which is?"

"Flirt with him, idiot!" Lou Ellen laughed again, while Will just glared at her.

"But that's just gonna make things really awkward if he's straight!"

"Hush, you innocent little boy. Listen to the one who knows what it's like in the real world of romance. I have tons of experience with-"  
"Three boyfriends does not constitute tons-"

"Don't interrupt your elders, dear."  
"You're FOUR DAYS older than me!"

"I know, child. That's why I said I was your elder. Because I am. As I was saying, I have tons of experience with dealing with the intricacies of the male mind, and-"  
"Straight male mind! Anyway, we need to go to class. So goodbye, Lou Ellen. C'mon Cecil."

The two boys walked down the hall. Halfway there, Cecil blurted out, "Who does Lou Ellen like? She's never told me about it."

Will laughed. "She made me swear on the River Styx never to tell you. Though honestly, I'm probably more afraid of what she'd do than anything some fictional river can spit out."

Cecil pouted, but Will ignored him, skipping to his seat with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still don't own anything. I am not, and never will be Rick Riordan.**

Nico slumped in the corner of Hazel's mom's car. Thank goodness he could finally go home. The kids at Olympus weren't that bad, but he wanted to be alone.

Well, not alone. With Bianca. But she was gone. And his mom was gone. And here he was with a new family that he didn't even know. He sighed.

"Do you want some gum?" Hazel asked.

Nico shook his head and stared at the window. He was probably being unfair to Hazel, but he didn't really care.

"So how do you like Olympus? I'm sorry I wasn't there at lunch, I was stuck with Mrs. Dodds doing math review. It's the first day back from break, and she's already keeping me in."

Nico shrugged.

"Did you make any friends?"

"A few," Nico replied, still staring out the window.

"Okay, then."

When they had finally gotten home, Nico grabbed his stuff and practically ran into his room, leaving a sighing Hazel behind him. Everytime he entered the room, he was struck by the utter blankness. White walls. Basic wooden furniture. Light green comforter. It could've been anyone's room, but it certainly wasn't his.

He wanted his old room back. The one with the extra soft blankets covered in ink stains. The one with the posters on the wall. The one with the smell of his mom's meatloaf. The one with Bianca's green cap where she always dropped it to sneak up behind him and tickle him. The one with his family.

Nico collapsed on the bed and stared at the blank white ceiling. There might be something he could do about that. He'd have to ask at dinner.

Nico rolled over and grabbed his sketchbook and his phone out of his schoolbag. He plugged his earphones in and turned on his music as loud as it would go. Nico then opened up his sketchbook to the next blank page. He needed to draw. Anything. He started with Hazel. Since she was the first thing he saw in this new place, he figured it was only right. He had to admit, it was kind of nice to be drawing again.

* * *

Hazel could've sworn she heard something. Was someone… singing?

She got up and walked up the stairs. It was Nico. She slowly opened his door, to find him lying on his bed drawing. He appeared to be singing along to something, and he was smiling. Actually smiling. She'd never seen him do that before.

Nico looked up and started. "Oh. Hi. I didn't know you'd come in." Hazel was disappointed to see his smile fade.

"Sorry. I just heard you singing, and-"

"I'll stop. I didn't know it was bothering you."

"It wasn't bothering me. You're actually really good."

"Thanks. Do you want to come do your homework in here?"

Hazel smiled. Finally he was warming up. It'd been two weeks, and this was the first time he'd offered to spend time with her. "Yeah. One sec." She rushed downstairs to grab her school bag and rushed back up. She'd been excited about having a new big brother, and he was finally acting like one.

When she reentered Nico's room he patted the bed next to him. She smiled as she sat down. Nico pulled one of his earphones out and extended it towards her. Hazel gladly took it.

"Whatcha drawing?"

He showed it to her. "You." She gasped. It was amazing. He'd only done her hair so far, but she'd never seen someone draw curly hair and have it actually look like curly hair.

"Are you good at everything?"

He chuckled. "Not even close. I'm horrible at math. Sports in general I'm just bad at. And I clearly suck at not being a gothic weirdo."

She laughed, finally noticing the music playing. "Who is this? It sounds vaguely familiar."

"Imagine Dragons," he replied.

"Okay, maybe you are a gothic weirdo. Sounds like you'll fit right in at Olympus."

Nico laughed. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Nico shrugged. "If I was responsible, I would. But I'll tell you a secret. I'm not very responsible. Now sit still and do your homework. Be a good model for me. Faces are difficult."

Hazel laughed and shook her head before starting on her homework again. She kind of liked having a big brother.

 **Please read and review. I love you all. Warning: I'm not going to have a regular update schedule, so don't expect one. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still don't own anything. Sad, isn't it? Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

"Good morning, Nico," Will greeted as he took his seat in Mrs. Dodds' class. He was pleasantly surprised when Nico looked up and returned the greeting.

"Morning. Will, right?"

Will almost melted when he heard Nico's Italian accent. He'd never heard anything sexier in his life. He looked at Nico again and saw him raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's Will, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Will blushed. He hadn't even realized Nico had asked him a question. Idiot.

Nico yawned and then shrugged. "Mornings. Worst time of the day."

"Um, I actually usually like mornings, but, um,"

But Nico had already gone back to whatever he was working on. Will rested his chin on his palm. His idea of an ideal first conversation was not blanking out and then babbling like an idiot. Way to go, Will. Lou Ellen glanced at him from her seat in the front and he gave her a thumbs down. She stuck her bottom lip out before laughing and turning back around. Will sighed and looked towards the front of the room to see a substitute teacher walk in. He groaned.

"Hello, class. I'm Miss Roberts. Please get out last night's homework and discuss any questions you have with the person next to you."

A _clueless_ substitute. He turned over to Nico, who pulled his sheet out of his binder and made a face. "Hope you're better at math than I am. Because, otherwise, you're _really_ screwed."

Will chuckled as he looked at Nico's homework. "Then it's a good thing it's one of my better subjects. But you're a sophomore in a junior class. Doesn't that kind of make a math genius or something?"

"Not even close. My school in Matera had a big emphasis on math, so I'm a year ahead. But I still stink at it."

"Matera? Is that where you lived in Italy?"

"Oh, yeah. Southern Italy. So, what did you get on number thirty-seven?"

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it. I still own nothing, in case you were curious. Enjoy!**

After three times, Nico finally managed to hold onto his tray when Thalia ran up behind him. "Come on. You take _forever_ to get here."

Nico shrugged as he walked over to Reyna and Annabeth, and was a little surprised to see one of the members of "Airhead Central" sitting there too. The boy had his arm wrapped around Annabeth, who was reading another book. He realized the dark-haired boy must be Annabeth's boyfriend.

The boy turned to look at Nico. "Hey. Nico, right? I'm Percy, or, depending on who you talk to, Seaweed Brain."

Nico looked at him quizzically. With piercing green eyes and messy, slightly wet hair, he could see why Annabeth liked the boy.

"Annabeth insists on calling me that since I'm the head of the swim team and always swimming."

"Also since you're an idiot with seaweed for a brain."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth! And you know I always tell the truth."

"Unless it comes to spiders. Then you are the queen of exaggeration."

Thalia interrupted their banter. "Excuse me. Annabeth can't be the queen of exaggeration. I already am. Because I am the queen of everything."

"Yeah," Reyna laughed, "Except humility."

Thalia stuck her tongue out at Reyna. Nico shook his head at the group. His new school was weird.

* * *

Will sat down at the computer. Perhaps a little investigation was in order. He brought up Google and typed in Nico di Angelo, Matera, Italy.

After scrolling through a couple pages of actors and facebook, he found something that might be helpful. He clicked on it, and was surprised to find an obituary dated a month earlier.

Maria di Angelo, 42, and Bianca di Angelo, 17, residents of Matera, Italy, died this morning in a head-on collision.

They are survived by son Nico di Angelo.

A funeral service will be held this Friday at the Matera Church of God, officiated by Reverend Alberto Molinaro.

Oh. Schist. When Hazel had said new brother, he thought she meant new step-brother, not new adopted brother. So that was why he, well, everything. The clothes, the attitude, the near silence. He'd been insulted that Nico had only talked to him once. Who knew it was because he'd just lost his entire family. Whoa.

His phone buzzed, snapping Will out of his reverie. He picked it up to see a text from Lou Ellen.

 _I'm bored. Whatcha doing?_

 _You really can't stand boredom, can you?_

 _Nope. So whatcha doing?_

 _Google_

 _Whatcha looking up?_

 _The new kid_

 _You DO like him!_

 _I've looked up everyone at Olympus_

 _True that. So what'd you find?_

Will thought for a second before replying, _Not much_

 _Whatever. Maybe Cecil will be doing something interesting_

 _AWWW! Cecil and Lou Ellen, sitting in a tree_

 _Don't_

 _K_

 _Will!_

 _I_

 _I swear, Will!_

 _S_

 _DON'T DO IT!_

 _S_

 _Will, don't you dare finish that word!_

 _I_

 _WILL!_

 _N_

 _It's not too late to turn back._

 _G!_

 _You are dead to me._

 _:)_

After looking at the obituary for a few more minutes, Will turned off the computer and went back to working on his algebra homework. However, his mind had already switched into what Lou Ellen called his Must-Help-Everyone Mode.

And when Will was in Must-Help-Everyone Mode, it was almost impossible to stop him.


End file.
